The present invention relates to an article of furniture having a modular construction. The present invention also relates to an article of furniture having a base and modules or components supported on the base. The present invention further relates to a set of articles of furniture constructed from modules or components and configured for use in a work environment.
Articles of furniture for use in a work environment are constructed from one or more components. For example, a chair may typically provide a seating surface, a seating surface and a backrest, a seating surface and an armrest, a seating surface and a worksurface, a seating surface with an armrest and a backrest. Lounge seating may provide a seating surface and a backrest, a seating surface and an armrest, etc. Such known articles of furniture are typically constructed in a “fixed” form such that components are not interchangeable between multiple articles of furniture.
Furniture having a modular construction assembled from components or modules is known. Such modular furniture may provide for some degree of interchangeability of modules and components but may nonetheless be limited in the variety and types of modules or components that may be combined; such modular furniture may also subject to limitations as to structural rigidity and aesthetic appearance.